En aquellos tiempos
by MikoBicho-chan
Summary: La mansión Kuchiki era diferente. Eran gente medio rara, todos estirados con la nariz en alto. Pero mandaban las palabras ajenas a volar cuando algo realmente les importaba... - AU IchiRuki, One-shot -lemon- Posible ooc xD


**DISCLAIRMER: Ni Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tite-Baka-Kubo, menos el fic que fue creado por esta cabeza que pronto necesitará terapia XD.**

**Dedicado a: ¡Camy-chan! ¡DIOS! Mujer, únicamente por vos es que hago esto e-é Espero que tengas un muy buen cumpleaños, te mereces muchas cosas buenas :D Y espero, también, que al menos a vos te guste un poco xD **

**No es para nada lo mejor que he escrito… XD**

**Disfruten… o súfranlo~ **

**..**

**En aquellos tiempos.**

En algún momento lo volvería a pensar. En ese momento, como en algunos anteriores, no podría hacerlo. Servía las copas de vino o champan, dependiendo de quién le pida qué. Su mirada, neutra y en total seriedad, no daba tregua. Era un serio mayordomo, sólo servía porque ese era su trabajo.

Su trabajo. ¿Cuándo éste pasó de ser algo tan molesto a un bienestar?

Ella, con su elegante vestido azul, estaba sentada en la larga mesa, del lado derecho, primera silla junto a la de la punta, la más llamativa, perteneciente al dueño de casa. Le miró, a la vez que bebía de su copa, con detenimiento. Llevaba haciendo eso desde hace más o menos un año. Tanto ojeo, en su tiempo, lo había cansado ¿Quién diría que, en ese momento, desearía no haberle indagado por aquel detalle que tenía hacía él?

Su hermano, Byakuya Kuchiki, hablaba con aquellas personas de clase alta, él nunca había sido muy atento con su personal, pero se notaba la cierta preocupación por cómo estaban. Era la cabeza en la mansión, y su hermana, Rukia, quién lo había observado con detenimiento, hace sólo unos momentos, debía elegir pronto con quien contraer matrimonio. Al hombre, no le importaba con quién su hermana desee pasar su vida, pero buscaba que fuera alguien respetable.

Y él no entraba en lo de respetable. No al menos para Byakuya.

Su familia era igual a aquella, de alta estirpe. No pudieron con él. Intentaron que contrajera matrimonio con una muchacha joven y, sin negarlo, muy hermosa. Aquella que muchas veces le había hecho compañía, y tachó toda la vida de amiga. Resultaba que, a los ojos de Orihime, aquella mujer, era algo más que una simple amistad lo suyo, y al decirle, sus padres, que estaría bien que pronto se casaran, él entró en una especie de negación.

_No lo haría._

No se casaría. No podía hacerlo. Huyó como buen cobarde honorable que era, permaneció con su nombre, pero dejó la gala, permaneció con sus principios, pero dejó sus buenos modales, dejó ir la actitud apacible por aquella que siempre había tenido. No se quejaba de nada, él había terminado así por cuenta propia. Kurosaki Ichigo, había terminado como mayordomo en la mansión Kuchiki, del pueblo vecino, al que llegó luego de su huida.

Lo habían aceptado con rapidez, y pronto no se dejó pisar por nadie tampoco. Su jefe lo había dejado pasar en todas las primeras ocasiones que le faltó el respeto, al fin y al cabo, por ser de los más responsables y serviciales, además de ver, también, cómo se llevaba con su hermana.

Ichigo y Rukia discutían constantemente, especialmente desde que había asignado al muchacho como su sirviente personal. Eran épocas donde, de los servicios, podían recibir traiciones, y Byakuya Kuchiki, sabía que el honor era muy grande en el pelinaranja mayordomo, especialmente por la sabida _amistad_ con su hermana, que, a sus ojos, comenzó poco después de su llegada.

Algo en lo que estaba completamente errado, era en la clasificación. Para ninguno de los dos era amistad.

El Kurosaki había odiado su vida, especialmente por haber abandonado a la familia que lo había traído al mundo y criado. Muchas fueron las veces que pensó en volver, pero ninguna había logrado concretarse, siempre volvía a pensar que hizo bien en marcharse. Además, sus padres lo comprometerían con Orihime, y él no deseaba en absoluto aquello. Prefería quedarse como estaba.

Había llegado a un lugar del cual no podía quejarse, salvando a la gente estirada, que lo miraban con desprecio por el nivel de estirpe que ahora tenía. No sospechaban de su pasado, ni buscaba que se enterasen, así como tampoco molestaba que lo supieran. Él no volvería, por más dudas y melancolía que sienta. Porque había encontrado una mejor excusa para quedarse allí.

Terminaba de limpiar, junto a sus compañeros y compañeras, la sala donde la reunión se había llevado a cabo. Estaban solos, por lo que las conversaciones iban y venían. Había tanto drama entre los sirvientes y los señores de la casa. Su compañero, llevando más o menos su edad, de nombre Shuhei Hisagi, una vez le había comentado estar ciertamente enamorado de una mujer de la casa, la más ruda, la señorita Soi Fong, una joven tía de los hermanos Kuchiki, que tendría la edad del mayor de los mismos.

Él sabía lo que eso significaba, alguna vez también había aparecido con la mirada neutra y triste, alegando ser rechazado por la mujer, debido a que se encontraba casada. Pasaron pocos días para que aquello cambiara. Y fue por razones similares, el marido, por obligación, de la misma, de nombre Gin, estaba perdidamente enamorado de una de sus tres compañeras también, Rangiku. Habían planeado la separación ya, ante las miradas de desaprobación de todo el pueblo, en esos tiempos los divorcios no eran bien vistos.

Una mujer debía ser de un solo hombre, una mujer debía entregarse a un solo hombre, eran las creencias. Poco les importaba a ellos, al parecer. Dos de sus compañeros del personal, habían contraído matrimonio entre sí, hacía poco tiempo, también entre los dos más jóvenes del grupo había un romance. Lo aceptaba y recalcaba, ellos eran los más normales.

También estaba el rumor de que la mujer de Byakuya, había sido su misma sirvienta personal, años antes de casarse. Era increíble y halagador, imaginar al señor frío cayendo a los encantos de alguien de su nivel.

Y él recordaba que en su morada todo era similar. Sus parientes llegaban, y más de uno terminaba en un romance momentáneo, con algún mayordomo o alguna sirvienta, pero sólo momentáneo, pues luego de la visita, se marchaban y quién sabe por cuanto no volverían. He de decir, que era la primera vez que veía un romance de aquellos concretarse.

Antes de venir, había visto a sus hermanas, por separado, pero las había descubierto. La mayor, se recriminaba por sentir atracción hacia el mayordomo personal de ambas, que por ser gemelas compartían, y la luz en los ojos de la menor, ante sus charlas con el ayudante de cocina, con quien, varias veces, la había encontrado preparando pasteles o bocadillos, con los que acompañarían el té de la tarde.

Ahí comenzaba a pensar; mantenían a las mujeres encerradas, esperando a que un hombre respetable llegase a su vida por la puerta ¿Qué mundo era ese? ¿Cómo las muchachas, y algunos hombres, a cierta edad, no sentirían atracción por el personal, siendo los únicos del sexo opuesto que más se cruzaban?

Negó ante aquello, en lo que sus compañeros reían, entre ellos, en la cocina, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Dejó la vajilla al lavaplatos, quien renegaba por tener tanto por limpiar. Y fue dada, de parte de mayordomos y sirvientas, el casi final del día.

La lavandera, Neliel, la misma que había contraído matrimonio hacía poco con uno de ellos, Grimmjow, entró con una tanda de varios vestidos enormes, indignada porque alguien había hecho desaparecer el jabón. Automáticamente, todos giraron su mirada a la puerta, donde una perra parecía hasta sonreír.

—A Shirayuki le gusta comer jabón —se burló Shuhei, y varias risas se hicieron presentes.

—La perra de la señorita Rukia terminará intoxicada —regañó Nel, acercándose al armario de limpieza y sacando más jabón de allí, frenando frente a la mencionada perra, la más mimada de las mascotas de la casa—. Te vuelves a comer mi jabón y serás castigada.

Siguió a la lavandería, enseguida, todos abuchearon burlones y arrojaron lo primero que vieron a Grimmjow cuando fue detrás de ella, con una macabra sonrisa perversa en su cara. Una vez eso, decidieron seguir sus caminos, pues todos los mayordomos se ocupaban de una persona de la casa, atenderlos desde temprano, hasta que no los necesitaran más por la noche.

Shuhei y Rangiku, iban a la habitación de la pareja que pronto dejaría de serlo, Soi Fong y Gin. Momo Hinamori y Hitsugaya Toshiro, los más jóvenes, y en una relación, trabajaban al servicio de la pareja del hogar, el señor y la señora Kuchiki. Nanao Ise, la mayor de los más jóvenes, por esa semana se encontraba con Shunsui Kyoraku, un buen amigo de la familia que estaba bastante idiotizado por ella, por suerte y a la vez tristeza, el hombre se iría en algún momento.

Y él, estaba bajo el servicio de Kuchiki Rukia, la enana, hermana menor del dueño de la casa, y a quien lo habían otorgado por la confianza que el hombre tenía puesta en su persona. Eso lo hacía sentir un poco mal, sólo un poco. La mansión Kuchiki era diferente a todas las demás, porque los romances no eran un simple pasaje, en ese lugar, por costumbre o por los gustos peculiares de lo dueños de casa, siempre terminaban en relaciones serias y siendo éstas, usualmente, prohibidas. Así desde tiempos remotos, según comentarios.

Por eso se decía que era un drama. Hasta Byakuya, como decía el rumor, había contraído matrimonio con una sirvienta, rechazando la propuesta de una duquesa con muchos lujos, y gracias a quien su casa pudo ser más reconocida. Pero eso no le había importado para nada al verse reflejado en la mirada de la muchacha aquella.

Se encaminó con lentitud a la habitación, pues pronto sería la hora de dormir definitiva, y las tareas de todos era preparar las camas, preguntar si deseaban algo más, y a qué hora deseaban que los despertaran. Una rutina que seria bastante tediosa, si a quien servía personalmente no fuera la enana complicada.

Golpeó la puerta y le fue cedido el paso. Ella escribía con detalle en el papel, personalizando y mejorando la caligrafía que creía importante. Pues, la frase más bella podría ser opacada por una mala caligrafía, decía la morena.

— ¿Necesitarás algo más, o…? —Divagó, ya habiendo dejado la cama preparada y estando de pie junto a la puerta. Ya no se hablaban con respeto si no tenían a nadie más que a ellos en frente. La muchacha ya había guardado en el armario su vestido azul y llevaba el camisón blanco en su pequeño y esbelto cuerpo. Largo hasta rozar el suelo, con mangas, para pasar el invierno.

—No necesitaría nada más —se puso de pie, dándose la vuelta, y mostró una media sonrisa, con cierta malicia, en una posición que siempre tomaba para sacarlo de quicio, con las manos detrás, pareciendo una completa inocente. Esa mirada profunda lo sacaba de quicio, porque con mucha rapidez se veía perdido y encontrado en ella. Sin evitarlo, una sonrisa resignada le adornó el rostro—. ¿Hay algo que usted necesite, Kurosaki? —Sí, aquella tonada también lo sacaba de sus casillas, porque con ella fingía ser la señorita inocente.

En cuanto se le acercó, tomándolo por el cuello de su uniforme para agacharlo lo suficiente, él la abrazó por la cintura para pegarla a su cuerpo, con fuerza y posesión. Unieron sus labios de forma tenue, primeramente. Y en cuanto ella lo abrazó por el cuello, él la levantó para que las piernas femeninas rodearan su cadera, pasaron a besarse con pasión y anhelo.

Sus delicadas manos se perdieron en el naranja cabello. A la vez, él subía una de sus manos por la nívea pierna, levantando la blanca tela del camisón en el camino, dejando el mismo en la cintura femenina, la llevó en brazos así, hasta la cama, donde cayeron con algo de torpeza y poca delicadeza. Y él que acababa de terminarla.

Besó su cuello en cada zona, absteniéndose de dejar marcas, la última vez que lo hizo, no recibió más que regaños. Su piel era suave, era dulce, y debajo de su boca quemaba. Recorrió con sus manos los pequeños pechos, que siempre eran su mayor tentación, su tamaño le parecía ideal. Hizo salir suaves gemidos de los finos labios. Era un sonido incitante, que le despertaba los sentidos.

Se levantó un poco, y sus manos regresaron donde había dejad el camisón. A la vez que lo subía, ella se encargó de quitar la pechera negra, y desprender un par de botones a la camisa blanca. Su prenda de dormir abandonó su cuerpo, y volvió a concentrarse en ello. Las manos del muchacho sobre su cuerpo, hicieron que suspirara, abandonando su trabajo. Él mismo se encargó de terminarlo.

Sus manos recorrieron su piel con fulgor, las piernas a cada lado de su cuerpo, los pechos, que fueron abandonados por las manos y su boca pasó a saborearlos. Gimió al sentirlo en ello, y sus propias extremidades descendieron por la espalda masculina, llegando al pantalón, que bordearon hasta encontrarse con los botones del mismo. Dejó escapar una exclamación más fuerte cuando, en vez de labios, sintió dientes en sus montículos. Desprendió el pantalón, y se irguió lentamente.

Ichigo dejó el lugar donde estaba, y justo entonces, de un empujón, estaba sobre el colchón. De un tirón, sin medidas, lo que cubría sus piernas no estaba. No tuvo tiempo a reacción, ella estuvo sobre él, tomándolo del rostro, haciéndolo quedar sentado, para besarlo apasionada.

Las miradas de ambos se encontraron, intensas, cargadas de deseo. Él lo sabía, ella se veía en sus ojos también. Eran un complemento, no sólo las noches que unían sus cuerpos, las mentes de ambos estaban juntas, y sus almas también.

Llevó las manos a la fina cintura, y en ese momento ella se movió sobre él. La aferró con más fuerza, y continuó haciéndolo. Lo incitaba, y se incitaba a ella misma también. Sabía que era la forma en que cedían más rápido, en una antesala de lo que ocurriría más tarde. Gruñó, tanto de satisfacción como de sufrimiento, y ella, entonces, se dejó recostar otra vez.

La besó con ternura, profundamente. Las manos de su mayordomo fueron hasta abajo, entre caricias que la encendían. Su piel ardía, y en su contacto, lo hacía aún más. Una de las manos permaneció en su delicado centro, y se entretuvo allí lo suficiente, en compañía de mordidas y succiones a sus pechos, como para hacerla casi gritar de dicha.

Nadie más que él la conocía, solamente Ichigo conocía cada zona de su cuerpo. Siempre se había retraído tanto. Aquel idiota fue el único, lo seguiría siendo, y quién sabe si el único, también, que podría haberlo logrado por cuenta propia. Entre sí habían terminado buscándose, estaba enterada que en parte fue por sus pequeñas observaciones, cuando apenas comenzaba a sentir algo por él, pero el muchacho tampoco se había quejado.

Otra vez, notó su mirada en la suya. La sostuvieron. Respiraciones agitadas, calor embargador, y prestaron atención a ello hasta que el muchacho, se dirigió a su cuello, y unió su cuerpo al de ella. Una exclamación alta dejó su garganta, y un jadeo fue abandonado en su oreja. Se sentía bien, demasiado bien. Comenzó a moverse, sin retraso.

No tenían muchas razones para delicadeza, aquella parte ya la habían pasado hacía un tiempo. Aquella noche que ella le dijo idiota tantas veces durante el proceso, cuando la vio avergonzada y ruborizada, el día que vio lágrimas por primera vez, las que eran por su culpa, y lo hicieron sentir la peor persona del mundo. Cuando se miraron con ternura y tristeza, y se besaron con cariño, susurrando esas palabras que lograron sobrepasar el orgullo.

Aquella primera noche, sintió cómo defraudaba la confianza de su jefe, y cómo a la vez no le importaba en absoluto. El primer momento donde unieron cuerpo, mente y alma. En que las curiosidades se vieron opacadas, se fueron las dudas, y los sentimientos ganaron.

Aspiró el aroma de su cuello, y al soltar el aire ella se erizó completamente. Llevó sus manos a la cadera de la Kuchiki, y sintió sus cabellos siendo tirados con fuerza. Las embestidas iban rápidas y fluidas, los jadeos, gemidos y algunos gritos huían de las gargantas. La rapidez aumentaba y disminuía, el sudor los cubría. Giraban uno sobre el otro, reclamando el dominio y posición.

Los pedidos, los lamentos, los susurros inaudibles…

Nunca eran los mismos. La rutina no podía nunca ser igual, definitivamente.

Un sonoro gemido escapó de la morena, y fue cuando él la tuvo nuevamente a su poder. Estaban cerca del final. Con fuerza volvió a entrar en ella, otra, y otra vez. Las uñas en su espalda le advirtieron, de igual forma la corriente eléctrica que recorrió su espina dorsal, haciendo que los bellos de su nuca se encresparan. Fuerte fue la llegada del clímax a ambos a la vez. Lo único de lo que no se cansarían nunca, por muchas veces que se repitiese.

Permaneció sobre su cuerpo, con los ojos apenas abiertos, y ella le acarició el cabello suavemente, intentando recuperarse. Su pecho subía y bajaba, recuperando el aliento—. _Te amo _—le dijo ella, casi en su susurro, con restos de agitación en su voz. Al levantar la mirada, recargando su mentón donde estaba su cabeza, sonrió de medio lado.

—_Te amo. _

Esa noche había faltado algo, esa noche no estuvo la siempre simple discusión, directamente habían pasado al final.

Aquella mansión era extraña, los grandes señores se enamoraban de sirvientes, no eran sólo romances, el amor estaba plenamente latente. Los Kuchiki eran extraños, enseñaban a todo descendiente que debía comportarse como tal persona importante, que tenían que hacer respetar a la familia, porque era, en esos tiempos, lo más importante.

Pero, de alguna manera, todos entendían que toda persona era eso, una persona. Nunca se le faltaba el respeto a nadie, siempre escuchaban e intentaban comprender a todos. Tenían su servicio, porque así lo requerían. De tanta incomprensión que solían recibir, se refugiaban en quienes los comprendían y apoyaban.

Eran gente medio rara, mandaban todo a volar cuando algo realmente les importaba. Todos pasaban a formar parte de aquella mansión en cuanto la pisaban. Sus padres no lo comprenderían, y quizá los Kuchiki tampoco, pero éstos últimos igualmente lo dejarían ser. Lo más extraño, era que todos eran unos amargados con la nariz en alto, pero siempre los más respetados por el servicio.

Posiblemente por eso las cosas salían así, la mejor gente llegaba a ellos por dichas razones. Era irónico que, la mayoría de las mejores personas, fueran ellos. Y que en aquellos tiempos, sea incomprendido...

Y también ignorado.

**..**

**¡Buenas! *con una bolsa en la cabeza para ocultar su sonrojo* Es la primera vez que publico algo como esto XD **

**Oh, yes… las cosas que puedo hacer por complacer a una buena amiga para el cumpleaños XD ¡LOL! **

**No voy a decir que espero que les haya gustado, porque estoy avergonzada, y la verdad NO siento que esté bien escrito e-e**

**Igualmente, muchas gracias a quienes llegaron hasta acá XD Y si me dejan un comentario, lo que sea, lo agradeceré de igual modo :D**

**¡Cuídense! **

**Bye-bye~**


End file.
